


A Walk In The Park

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dread Pirate Mewttins, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry got DPM a stroller, Humor, M/M, Percival doesn't know what to do with his fiance, Walks In Hyde Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Harry is known for spoiling Dread Pirate Mewttins. Percival is used to this, but he is not expecting what he comes home to.





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrapped In Wool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520088) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> A conversation between Anarchycox and I about her new kitten. And this was born. It's short and sweet with some humor. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It wasn’t very often that Harry became excited with packages in the mail. But when one particular box arrived at his home, he couldn’t contain his pleasure. Dragging it in he set out to put together what he had bought. 

He was seated on the front room floor when Percival came home. Harry looked up at him and smiled brightly as he coddled Dread Pirate Mewttins close, “Hello dear.”

Staring at what appeared to be a pram, Percival carefully removed his oxfords and walked over, “Are we adopting a child?” He was completely flabbergasted as to why his fiancé had a pram. 

“No,” Harry rolled his eye. Today he had on his kitty eyepatch in place.

Eggsy had made it for Harry when Percival had proposed to him. 

“This is for Dread Pirate Mewttins,” He said it like this should be obvious to Percival. 

And once Percival properly looked at the contraption he could tell it was in fact for an animal. The seat of it was covered in a black mesh material so your dog or cat couldn’t get out.

“Harry,” Percival groaned.

“He would like to go to the park,” Harry talked directly to the cat. “Wouldn’t you?” And as if he could answer Harry, Dread Pirate Mewttins let out a meow.

“We’re not walking the damn cat out in the park,” Percival knew his fiance was fond of the feline. But he didn’t think all of the spoiling and things he did for DPM would go to such lengths. He had obviously been wrong. 

“Oh come now, Michael,” Harry gave his best pout. “It would be fun. Besides I see people doing it all the time with their little dogs.”

“How much did you spend on this?” Percival asked and rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off a headache he could feel behind his eyes.

“Not much,” Harry didn’t look at him.

“You can walk your cat, but I will not,” Percival said getting off of the sofa and heading to their room to change.

“Don’t worry,” Harry gave Dread Pirate Mewttins a few kisses. “I’ll fix him.” He put him down and watched affectionately as DPM romped off to play with one of his squeaky mice.

Harry found Percival removing his suit, “You look good enough to eat.”

“Sex isn’t going to work, Harry.”

Sauntering over Harry came up behind him and gave Percival's neck a kiss. He could feel his fiancé relax against him.

Turning to face Harry, Percival cupped his face, “We’re not walking him.”

Harry closed the space between them and backed Percival up until he fell onto the bed. Peppering kisses from his collarbone down to the top of his trousers.

A gasp could be heard from Percival as Harry took him in his mouth, “This isn’t fair.” Percival whispered in defeat. And Harry knew then that, yes sex was going to work. 

 

It was a lovely June afternoon in Hyde Park. Harry and Percival walked side by side. Both were stopped numerous times by other people who would smile and coo affectionately at their added companion on the walk. 

Turning to Percival, “See told you this was a good idea.” Harry said smugly and kissed his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a photo for reference 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/190628996697288769/


End file.
